Prelude
by psychoxbunny
Summary: What happens after End of Evangelion? Shinji mangages to revert everyone back to their human form, and the characters learn to cope with the Third Impact. WARNING: Yuri and Shoujo-Ai romance. Asuka/Rei and Maya/Ritsuko.
1. Prologue

Prelude  
by Rei_Lohano   
email: psychobunny_says_wee@hotmail.com  
  
Time Frame: After End of Evangelion.  
  
WARNING: Contains yuri and shoujo ai content.  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters. They belong to GainaX. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of representing my funny little imagination. ^_^ Not a crime. Any questions, comments, or death threats are to be mailed to psychobunny_says_wee@hotmail.com  
  
This fanfic does contain some violence and yuri situations. If this bothers you, then please don't read this! You've been warned.  
Each chapter contains different character's experinces on the same event. So that way, you get to see what happens under different points of view. Please read on to see what I'm talking about .  
Now, on to the story! *Poses dramtically and falls over*  
~*~  
  
Prologue  
- - -  
  
"What a disgusting feeling." The words echoed through Shinji's mind. He was laying in the sand, at the shore of a bloodstained sea. A figure lay next to him, clad in a red plug suit. Asuka. The once feisty redhead now lay still after Ikari had tried to strangle her. Her eyes stared blankly up at a star-filled sky, breathing shallowly. Shinji Ikari wished that everything would go away. He wished to be dead. He closed his eyes and was assaulted by an onslaught of images and voices.  
  
"Why do you run away?" Ayanami.  
  
"Just go." Father.  
  
"Hey Shinji, from now on, you're on your own. You have to make decisions by yourself. No one can help you." Misato.  
  
"You idiot! You can't do anything right!" Asuka.  
  
"If you stay here and do nothing, I won't forgive you. I'll NEVER forgive you!" Misato.  
  
"No, no, no, no." Shinji repeated over and over. His eyes moved back and forth underneath his closed eyelids. "No! NO! NO!"  
  
Then, one more voice.  
  
"In other words, I like you." Kaoru.  
  
No one has ever told me that, thought Shinji. But Kaoru had been the only one who had cared. Shinji had killed Kaoru. I don't deserve to live, he thought bitterly. I hate myself. But then....people could like me. Maybe I could learn to like myself. I hope its not too late to do what Misato-san asked of me.  
  
"Congratulations." Shinji opened his eyes. He was no longer laying on the shore, next to Asuka's worn body. It had been a dream, he realized. I didn't really strangle her, he thought, relived. Standing before him was a whole crowd of people he knew. And they were clapping.  
  
"Congratulations," they all repeated. They were clapping for him! Shinji looked around in amazement and saw his father standing there, with a proud look on his face. My father, he's proud of me, thought Shinji. Beside him, stood Yui, the one whom Ayanami had received her appearance. His mother.  
  
"Mother, Father, Misato-san, Rei, Asuka, Dr. Akagi..." Shinji's voice trailed off. Tears filled his eyes, but they were not tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. They never had hated him. They were nice to him because they really did care for him. But since he had hated himself, no on had respect for him.  
  
"Ikari." Shinji looked up, and saw Ayanami floating over him. "Ikari. Now do you see? You have control over your world. You create everything by yourself. Do you want to become one with everyone else? Or do you want everyone to be separate, individual, with their own hopes, dreams, and fears? Only you can change it Shinji."  
  
Shinji looked at the crowd again. They had all blended into one organism, various body parts vanishing and blending into one mass of moving flesh. Eyes opened in various places, all watching him.   
  
"I-I want us to be separate. I want to feel emotions, to find happiness. This isn't what I wanted," Shinji replied.  
  
"You know that it will hurt again, right Shinji-Kun?" Shinji blinked. That was the first time Ayanami had ever called him anything except Ikari.  
  
"It's allright. I know that it will hurt, there will still be fear. But how can we find happiness if there aren't any obsticals in our way? I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away." Shinji repeated, determined now. The forms of his fellow peers, family, and NERV staff slowly separated. They all stood there, smiling at him. These forms are how Shinji perceived each person in his mind. He looked up at Ayanami once more.  
  
"As you wish," she said, and everything faded into the dark.  
  
***  
  
Please review and tell me what you guys think! Any postivie feedback will help me out with the next chapter. Arigato! ^_^ 


	2. Rei and Asuka: First and Third Children

Prelude   
by psychoxbunny  
  
Part 1  
Rebirth  
- - -  
  
*Notes: Hey everyone, here's the first chapter. I have so many ideas for the other chapters, I plan for there to be 2 parts, one describing multiple characters' reactions right after the Third Impact...if it really happened...and the second part is on how they move on with their lives. Sound good? Please review and tell me. Plus, if you guys want me to bring Kaworu back, please send me any ideas you have that logically explain how to do this. Thanx! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1   
Rei and Asuka: First and Third Children  
***  
  
Asuka Langly Soyru woke with a start. She painfully opened her eyes, and discovered the hot sun that was shining from the east. She quickly shut her eyes. It was daybreak. Asuka could feel warm sand beneath her body, and heard the soft murmur of waves gently ebbing back and forth across the land. She groaned out loud.  
  
Here I am, baking in the hot sun, and I don't even know where I am, she thought. This was ridiculous; She couldn't remember anything. She didn't know how she got here or even what time it was. She didn't even know if she was truly alive. The last thing she remembered was...  
  
"I lost, didn't I?" she asked an invisible companion. She remembered having to fight the nine enemy EVAs and her battery power supply running out. The only thing that had carried her on was the hope that her AT field was her mother looking over her. She shuddered, seeing the last images before she had blacked out; the EVAs were flying above her mangled body, devouring her EVA like vultures. She saw her hand reach up, and heard the repeated phrase, "I will kill you. I will kill you," a harsh whisper, coming out of her mouth.  
  
Asuka rolled over onto her side to avoid the glare of the sun. What had happened after that? Had the enemy won? What had happened to that fool Shinji? So many questions were unanswered, and she really needed a drink.  
  
Slowly, Asuka opened her eyes, pupils growing smaller, adjusting to the bright sunlight. She slowly sat up, discovering that her whole body ached.  
  
Figures, she thought. I slept for God knows how long on this stupid beach. She looked around and saw in front of her a body of water. She suddenly had flashes of the water being red, blood red, but no- it was blue. She shook her head trying to get a hold of herself. This was not a time to freak out. She had to concentrate on getting out of there, and surviving first. The questions could be answered later.  
  
She stood up, making sure that her legs would hold her. Once she was steady, she turned to see more of her surroundings. She saw that she was still on the GeoFront, and could see smoke in the distance. Apparently a series of explosions had happened while she had been unconscious.  
  
Asuka's previous determined demeanor had been restored. She felt even more confident now that she had figured out where she was. For a while, she remembered, she had been in a seriously unstable mental state. After receiving an Angel's psych-beam, images of her mother's suicide had plagued her. The Angel had raped her mind. But her confidence had been restored when she realized what the AT field really was. It was her heart's barrier, her mother had been looking out for her all along.  
  
With this knowledge, she now had the will to go on, to seek hope in even the most bleakest times.  
  
I thought that those damn EVAs were the last thing I was going to see, she contemplated. If I'm still alive after that, then I can surely make it out of here. It doesn't look like much is alive anyway, she thought, taking in the silence and stillness of the area. Her thoughts drifted to Shinji, the one who was supposed to have helped her take out the enemy EVAs. That idiot probably is sitting somewhere, pouting about how nobody likes him. That's a great way to get caught, she thought, angrily.   
  
Asuka set off in the direction of the headquarters.  
- - -  
  
Rei Ayanami woke up in a pool of orange liquid. LCL fluid, she thought to herself. She had fulfilled her duty. She knew that she had been created to help with the third impact. She had been created to go back to Lilith, and to carry out Commander Ikari's will. But Ayanami had protested.  
  
"I am not your doll," she had told him. He had been greatly surprised, she recalled. She looked around and saw the Commander laying unconscious a few yards away, in a shallow pool of LCL. The fluid that had always smelled familiar. Like blood. She didn't see the body of Dr. Akagi. Rei wondered what had happened to the tormented scientist.  
  
Rei looked up and saw Lilith pinned to the wall, in its original position before she had entered it. It was as if nothing had happened. Maybe it was all a dream, Rei thought. Suddenly, a flash of memory crashed into her. The image running through her mind was of her, sitting in the entry plug of her EVA, crying. "Are these my tears?" she had asked, staring down at the wet droplets in confusion. She also saw herself inside of her bleak apartment room crying. An image of shattered glasses was the last memory, and it faded very slowly.  
  
I am not a doll. I am not his doll, she confirmed within herself. True, she had joined with Lilith and helped bring about the Third Impact. But what the Commander hadn't known was that she would help Ikari to reverse it. Ikari had called for her. She had a will of her own. She had emotions.   
  
I never had the need to feel. My reason of existence had been to pilot the EVA unit. But then I began to question things. What would happen after there were no Angels? Why do I feel like its a part of me? Rei now knew the answers to these questions. Before, piloting the EVA had been enough. Now it was gone, and she needed to know what to do. She had always just done what they had commanded her to do. But now...she wasn't their doll anymore. And she now knew that she could feel. All these thoughts ran through her mind as she stood in ankle deep LCL, naked.  
  
Ayanami heard a small "plunk", the sound of a drop. She discovered that she had started to cry. She stood there, silent with small trails of moisture running down her face. The tears fell to meet the LCL.  
  
Rei noticed that Commander Ikari had sat up, and was now watching her. For the first time in her life, she was regret in his eyes. She turned, and without casting a glance back at the Commander, she left the Terminal Dogma.  
  
- - -  
  
A few hours after she had gotten up from the sand, Asuka swore under her breath in German. I'm almost there, she thought. They better have something to drink, because I'm so thirsty! Asuka walked quickly, but carefully, on the lookout of any SEELE officers who might open fire. She also watched for any surviving EVA units. So far, the coast had been clear. She trudged on through the small shrubs and continued on her way.   
  
Half an hour later she arrived at the base of the headquarters. She was that the SEELE army had broken in using explosives, and had shot all in sight. She carefully stepped around a few bodies until she got to the main elevator. Finally, she thought, and sighed in relief. She pushed the button to call the elevator, but it wouldn't work. What! Oh great, the main elevator is stuck. I'll probably have to go through a vent, like me, Wonder Girl, and Shinji did so long ago. She trudged down the corridor to find a vent.  
  
- - -  
  
Ayanami had exited the Terminal Dogma and managed to find a supply elevator that would take her up to the command deck. She pressed the button, and unlike the other elevator, it worked. There was a soft "ding" as the elevator arrived, and the doors opened. She stepped inside. The elevator cabin was empty. The doors shut behind her and the elevator began to rise steadily.  
  
- - -  
  
Asuka once again swore as she crawled through the dusty tunnels of the venting system. Trying to recall exactly which way to go, she moved slowly. Finally, she saw another vent opening, with bright lights streaming through it. That must be the control deck, she thought. I wonder who's still alive. Despite her sometimes conceited and proud attitude, she worried about Misato and the others. Hell, I even miss Wonder Girl and that brat Shinji, she mused. Asuka crawled hastily toward the vent. When she reached it, she peered down. She couldn't see anything except a white tiled floor.  
  
I guess I'll have to take a chance, Asuka thought, as she undid the screws of the vent. She slid the vent to the side and lowered herself out.  
  
- - -  
  
Rei got off the elevator, and turned down the corridor to a supply closet. She tested the door, and found that it was unlocked. She entered the closet and picked up a blanket that had been tucked in with the emergency supplies. This will have to do, she thought to herself. She too, wondered what had happened to those on the command deck. Rei wrapped the light blue blanket around her bare body, and walked out of the supply room.  
  
- - -  
  
Asuka looked about and saw that she had landed herself in Ritsuko Akagi's office. It was a mess. Piles of papers had carelessly been thrown around the room. Everything was in disarray. Not caring about any of this, Asuka walked through the office and toward the door.   
  
When she stepped outside of the office, she could see the entire command deck. Several technicians were huddled underneath the desks, and she saw Ritsuko and Maya huddled in the corner. Both of them were curled in a tight embrace and Maya was crying softly. One of the technicians saw her exit the office, pulled up his gun, and pointed it in her direction.  
  
"Who's there?" He shouted. Everyone looked up. Asuka held up her hands to show they were empty. "Its me, Pilot Soyru! Don't shoot , you idiot!" Asuka exclaimed.  
  
The technician lowered his gun. Dr. Akagi looked up at her, and slowly removed herself from Maya's arms. She stood up and walked over to Asuka. "What happened out there, Asuka? How did you get here? What happened to EVA?" Asuka was about to answer these questions when she noticed a bloody stain on Dr. Akagi's white lab coat.   
  
"Are you injured?" Asuka questioned her. Dr. Akagi glanced to her lower side, where the stain was.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was shot at, but the bullet just nicked me. I was able to get back up here. The wound has been taken care of." Akagi answered.  
  
"What about Misato?" Asuka asked. She was genuinely concerned about her, because Misato had been kind her while she had resided at her home.  
  
"We have sent medical personnel down to find her. All we know is that she is in critical condition. Now tell me, what happened out there, Asuka."  
  
Before Asuka could answer her, Rei Ayanami entered the command deck.  
  
- - -  
  
Rei Ayanami stood there, wrapped in her blanket, with the eyes of the entire command deck on her. There was a moment of silence, as she stood there, uncertain as of what to do. Then Dr. Akagi walked up to her, leaving Asuka behind.  
  
"Did the Third Impact occur, Rei?" Dr. Akagi questioned her. Rei nodded slowly. She knew that they wouldn't remember exploding into LCL and becoming one entity. Tears filled Ayanami's eyes once again as the entire command deck went silent again, thinking of the last images they had seen before the Impact.  
  
- - -  
  
The Third Impact happened, thought Asuka stiffly. She sat down on the floor abruptly, unable to stand for fear of blacking out. So why am I still here, she thought. There was no sign outside of headquarters that implied that the Impact had happened. So why am I here? She rubbed her temples with her fingertips. Asuka had no idea what would happen during the Impact, she had no clue about the Human Instrumentality project. They never told me anything, she thought angrily. They treated me like a child! They just tod me to run away and I knew that I had to fight. They didn't tell me anything about this!  
  
A soft sob interrupted her ranting thoughts. She looked up, and saw Ayanami standing there, blanked wrapped around her slim frame, with tears running down her face. This was so unexpected that no on e in the room did anything. Asuka was taken aback by this display of emotion. What kind of messed up day is this?! she thought. She felt angry because she had no idea what else to feel. Everything was turning upside down. First, she is informed that the Third Impact already happened, and she did not remember any of it. Now her perception of Ayanami had shattered into pieces when she saw the blue-haired girl crying. I thought she was a doll. Emotionless and aloof. she always seemed like she was out to beat me, Asuka thought. But the look in her eyes show-- it shows that she didn't know how to feel...until now, realized Asuka.  
  
Asuka could read Rei's feeling so clearly at the moment, staring up at the crimson tear-filled eyes from her position on the floor. They are so full of sorrow, thought Asuka. Her heart broke, feeling a rush of emotions toward this crying girl. Now I know why I hated her so much. Ayanami never expressed any emotions, so I thought that anything I did would not matter to her at all. It would not make her jealous, angry, or sad. I hated her because she never acknowledged my existence, realized Asuka. But now I know that it wasn't to spite me, or anyone else for that matter. She simply didn't know how to feel.  
  
In a strange moment of affection and compassion, Asuka rose and walked towards Rei. No one else had made a move to comfort the crying blue haired girl. How can no one do anything? Asuka wondered as she walked over to Rei. There was a small voice of protest in the back of her head. It said, "What are you doing!? You're going to be nice to the doll?" Asuka pushed this voice away violently. She felt like she had to do something. Rei hadn't noticed her approaching until Asuka was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Asuka asked gently. Rei looked at her in surprise. Asuka gasped at the pure, uninhibited emotion she say in Ayanami's bright red eyes. This is the first time Wonder Girl has every paid so much attention, to look straight at me like this, Asuka thought, lost in the moment. They stared at each other for a few moments, and then Asuka swept Rei into an embrace. Rei was so surprised that she didn't move at all. She just stood there with her arms at her side, keeping her blanket around her body.  
  
No one had ever expressed any concern for Rei before, except the Commander and his son. But neither of them had expressed so publicly, so simply or as powerful as Asuka had just done. Everyone in the room watched them, as Asuka withdrew and smiled at her, saying, "Everything's going to be all right, Wonder Girl."  
  
~*~  
  
*Note: So how was the first chapter? Good? Terrible? I tried to keep everyone in character, but I'm sorry if i messed up horribly. Please review and tell me what you think! ^_^ 


End file.
